Some vehicles include exterior lamps that are in multiple locations on a rear end of the vehicle. For example, a vehicle may include rear body side lamps and a lift gate or trunk lamp. The rear body side lamps are incorporated into a vehicle body structure while the lift or trunk gate lamps are incorporated into body member that is moveable relative to the vehicle body structure between open and closed positions. Due to vehicle build variations, when a lift gate is closed, a top of the lift gate lamp may not be aligned with a top of the body side lamp that is immediately adjacent to the lift gate lamp. This potential issue is caused by having to locate and attach the lift gate lamps to inner vehicle components that have dimensional variation with no way to locate relative to a body side panel structure.
Further, consistent top margin transitioning from the lift gate lamp to the body side lamp can also be difficult to accomplish. When the lift gate and body side lamps are viewed from the rear, the margin sometimes appears to be larger on the lift gate than the body side or vice-versa. This is caused by different locating strategies that are used for each lamp installed on the same vehicle. One lamp may be located relative to inner components or vehicle structures that are susceptible for more dimensional variation, while the other lamp may be located relative to the outer panels which are more dimensionally controlled.